The end of the Kings Horse
by zig2000
Summary: So this is it?... The horse dies and the King lives?... I guess that's it than... I...I can Accept that... The horse can't live forever I guess.." -Hollow Ichigo- Please R&R (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello this is something i wanted to do and thought why the hell not? gimme your thoughts please. Hichigo is my favorite Bleach Character so i wanted to honor his loss when they performed the finale Getsuga.. i just assumed he died tell me if i'm wrong... I really hope they bring him back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Bleach is property of Tite Kubo **

* * *

><p><em>So this is it?... The horse dies and the King lives?... I guess that's it than... I...I can Accept that... The horse can't live forever I guess.."<em>

_-Hollow Ichigo-_

* * *

><p>'These are my Finale moments? To die as a tool?... This.. This can't be it! I refuse to believe this is it!' <span>"But it is... we must accept that Hollow"<span> I growl and turn to the Zanpacto, anger and hatred ,feelings I'm used to, rushing through my body _"But why! Why must it end like this! We didn't even achieve our mission!"_ I growl glaring at Zangetsu but i get quickly distracted as the skyscraper i stood on cracked and begins to crumble under my feet _"Fuck!" _I jump into the air stumbling next to Zangetsu "You should of just fallen with it... it won't be long till we go to..." I attempt to swing at Zangetsu _"Shut up you stupid Zanpacto!"_ My blade never hits him as it's disappeared before hitting him.

Soon the sound of crumbling buildings is heard from everywhere. above, below, to our sides... i sigh and sit down looking around the only scenery left is the sun, the building we rest on, and the ocean we are engulfed in... _"was there no other way?... Th-This can't truly be it?.. can it?"_ I look at Zangetsu a sudden mixture of despair and anger swirling in me... "... for me this is not the end... but for you..." I sigh a finish of his speech not required.

I look into the distance nothing for my eye to fix on but i don't mind normally there is nothing to see in this cursed place... i pull my knees to my chest and put my head down disgusted at the defenseless position only weaklings use... but there's nothing else i can do... I've come to the end of my road... I look up at Zangetsu who's already beginning to disappear.

"Goodbye for now Hollow... Maybe sometime in the future we will meet again, but until then... its been a good run..." I give a grunt as he is almost nothing left but he surprises me slightly as i hear him chuckle as he disappears '... What was he laughing about? What was so funny?... errrgh that smug bastard...' the building collapses under my feet but i don't react as i don't fall... I just sit there thoughts swirling through my brain as i feel my Spiritual Pressure flow out of me being pulled into the abyss below

... I sigh as Memories flow through my mind. The ones where i'd constantly save my damned king. when i fought the captain bug. the Hollow named Ulquiorra. Marumasa... so many enemies... so many kills... That was my job as his damned horse... I knew it would end some day but i never guessed I would die like this... i fall down my body limp being pulled to the abyss behind the buildings. _"__So this is it?... The horse dies and the King lives?... I guess that's it than... I...I can Accept that... The horse can't live forever I guess.." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's all folks please R&amp;R i would very much appreciate it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Contradictory end of a Hollow

AN: This is the final piece to this story. here we see what Hichigo's 'Finale' Moments where like, please enjoy this and i have plans for somthing soon please read bottom AN for more details. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I could feel it ending. Everything was going dark and there I was sinking and dying. A feeling of Anger, Despair, Pity, and other emotions I wasn't used to swirling inside of me. And as much as I tried to fight against it a feeling of acceptance would wash over, But I didn't want to accept this fate. It's not my place to die, to go silently unaccomplished and pitiful.<p>

So with every fiber of my being I fought against it, every time the calmness washed over me I would make it retreat with my rage and chaos...but it came back and each time more and more of me would disappear soon all I could see where shadows of rubble sinking around me, all I could feel where small pieces of spiritual pressure trying to linger in this place.

I couldn't go... not now... not yet... I growled in anger and annoyance and with all the strength left in me I yelled out my anger and rage in a primeval sounding roar that echoed out through the sea of crumbled buildings.

And with that I shut my eyes nothing more left to do.. but at least I can die knowing I didn't go down quietly... "One day I'll come back 'King' I can sense it and when I do you will no longer be in charge.. hehe no when I come back... I'LL BE IN CHARGE HAHAHAHAH! -Gaugh!-" I felt the water pour down my throat forcing its way into my lungs drowning me so I grab my neck and struggle turning to an upright position something dragging my foot down into the dark depths. Finally this chapter of my journey ends and I am no more.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for reading. sorry for the short chapter. So i plan on doing a follow up story involving Hichigo and where he was between Ichigo loosing his powers to when he gets them back... that is alot of time to cover so it'll take awhile. Now i have some ideas that involve Hueco Mundo and the Quincys... nough said please PM and Review Ideas. (Also this story and the one i wish to do is obviously AU for the most part)<p> 


End file.
